starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Энакин Скайуокер/Канон
|Дата рождения=За 42 годаЗвёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать до битвы при ЯвинеСправочник''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' указывает, что Энакину Скайуокеру было 9 лет, когда он победил в гонке на подах Бунта Ив Классик и 10 лет, когда он стал членом Ордена дждаев, и оба эти события показаны в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза. Как было установлено (скриншот) Лиландом Чи, из Lucasfilm Story Group, действие Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда, как и битвы при Явине, разворачиваются спустя 32 года, таким образом модно определить, что Скайуокер родился за 42 года до Новой надежды. |Дата смерти=Спустя 4 года после битвы при Явине, во время битвы при ЭндореЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Место смерти=Звезда Смерти II |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=*1,88 метра *2,03 |Вес=120 килограмм в доспехах |Цвет волос=*Светлый Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *Русый Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Отсутствуют Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |Цвет глаз=*Голубой *Жёлтый |Имплантаты=*Протез руки *Протезы обоих рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев **Высший совет джедаев *Галактическая Республика **Великая армия Республики ***501-й легион''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм *Ситхи *Галактичекая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****501-й легион ***Имперский флот ****Эскадра Смерти |Учителя=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Дарт Сидиус Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |Ученики=*Асока Тано *Инквизиторы Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа }} Энакин Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, служивший Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, а позже Галактической Империи как лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Считалось, что ребёнок был зачат Силой. Матерью Энакина была рабыня Шми Скайуокер, выносившая и родившая его в на планете Внешнего Кольца Татуин. В юном возрасте Скайуокера обнаружили мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, которые освободили его из рабства и представили мальчика Ордену джедаев; Квай-Гон верил, что Энакин являлся Избранным из пророчества джедаев, которому было предначертано уничтожить ситхов и принести равновесие в Силу. В годы предшествующие разрушительному галактическому конфликту, известному как Войны клонов, Энакин был учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби. После битвы на Джеонозисе, положившей начало этому конфликту, Скайуокер тайно женился на сенаторе Падме Амидале. На раннем этапе войны Высший Совет джедаев назначил Энакину собственного падавана, Асоку Тано — одарённую ученицу, которая, к большому сожалению Скайуокера, в конечном итоге покинула Орден. К концу войны Скайуокер узнал, что станет отцом, когда Амидала сообщила новость, что беременна их первым ребёнком. Но вскоре радость сменилась подавляющей скорбью, когда Энакин увидел видение смерти жены при родах. Стремление Энакина уберечь любимую от гибели привело его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Обманутый, в своём стремлении сохранить жизни жены и нерождённого ребёнка, Энакин предал джедаев и поклялся в верности учению своего бывшего друга и наставника — Верховного Канцлера Палпатина (тайного тёмного лорда ситхов, Дарта Сидиуса), который положил конец войне, уничтожив Орден джедаев и объявив себя Галактический Императором. На Мустафаре Скайуокер пошёл против своего бывшего учителя, Кеноби, и собственной жены, посчитав что они объединились против него. В последствии он стал причиной смерти Амидалы, и вступил в схватку с бывшим другом. Итогом их схватки стала победа Кеноби, в то время как Вейдер лишился левой руки и обеих ног, а его обгоревшее от контакта с лавой тело было оставлено умирать на вулканической планете. Но тёмный лорд уцелел. Он был спасён Дартом Сидиусом, который доставил его на Корусант, где восстановил его тело. Таким образом, поддерживая жизнь благодаря броне с системой жизнеобеспечения, Вейдер продолжил служить Сидиусу как его ученик и главный силовик Империи. Также он обучил Инквизиторов, которые охотились на уцелевших джедаев и доставляли всех чувствительных к Силе новорожденных своему мастеру. По прошествии практически трёх десятилетий с перехода Вейдера на тёмную сторону, разрозненные группы повстанцев, поднявшиеся против тирании Империи, объединились в Альянс за восстановление Республики, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти» — супероружие, которое должно было ещё сильнее укрепить власть Императора над галактикой. Будучи единственным выжившим в величайшем поражении Империи, Вейдер оказался в немилости Императора и обнаружил, что отныне он лишь один из претендентов на должность его нового ученика. В то же время, он выяснил, что чувствительный к Силе пилот, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», являлся его сыном, Люком, которого Амидала родила перед смертью и которого Оби-Ван спрятал на его родной планете - Татуине. Теперь, зная о том, что Император лгал ему, Вейдер старался воссоединиться с сыном, чтобы вместе захватить власть над Империей. Но, когда он раскрылся Люку, тот отказался, так как был не в силах принять правду. Однако во время битвы при Эндоре, когда Вейдер и Скайуокер вступили в схватку на борту «Звезды Смерти II», сыну, теперь уже рыцарю-джедаю, удалось обратить его на Светлую сторону. Это произошло, когда Скайуокер, одолев отца, отказался убивать его. И когда Сидиус в принялся убивать его, Вейдер отрёкся от Тёмной стороны и пожертвовал собой чтобы уничтожить Императора, тем самым исполнив пророчество Избранного. Смертельно раненый, Энакин помирился с сыном и развоплотился, став единым с Силой. Перед смертью Вейдер узнал что у него была дочь, Лея Органа. Впоследствии она вышла замуж за контрабандиста Хана Соло, от которого родила сына, названного Бен Соло. Бен был одержим своим дедом и также пал на Тёмную сторону, приняв имя Кайло Рен, став магистром Рыцарей Рен и учеником Сноука — Верховного лидера Первого ордена, преемника Империи. Биография Ранняя жизнь По общепринятому убеждению Энакин Скайуокер был зачат мидихлорианами. Он был рождён на пустынной планете Татуине в статусе раба, как и его мать Шми. Прежним хозяином его семьи была хатт Гардулла, пока не проиграла его одной из местных гонок тойдарианцу Уотто. На тот момент мальчику, которого кратко называли Эни, исполнилось три года. Он работал подмастерьем в мастерской своего нового владельца, расположенной в поселении Мос-Эспа. Энакин быстро обучался. В раннем возрасте он освоил навыки пилотирования, а также ремонта и сборки дроидов. Он собрал протокольного дроида C-3PO, адаптированного под жару и песок Татуина.Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! В первую очередь указанный дроид должен был помогать матери Эни. Также он облегчал общение с бинарными дроидами, которых через лавку Уотто проходило немало. Однажды, разбирая металлолом в мастерской, Эни обнаружил сервомотор, подлежащий восстановлению, и попросил разрешения у хозяина использовать запчасть для своего личного дроида. Уотто согласился крайне неохотно, и кроме того, загрузил за это дополнительной работой на следующий день, но мотор всё же был установлен. Близкими друзьями Скайуокера были рабы Китстер Банай и Вальд, а также пожилая женщина Джира. К девяти годам Энакин успел собрать собственный гоночный под, поучаствовать в нескольких гонках, разбить машину и восстановить её. Обнаружение В возрасте девяти лет Скайуокера обнаружила группа приезжих, посетивших мастерскую в поисках гиперпривода для их звёздной яхты на замену повреждённому - мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, королева Падме Амидала, гунган Джа-Джа Бинкс и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2. Разглядев в Энакине потенциал джедая, Джинн помог Энакину выиграть ближайшие гонки Бунта Ив Классик, в которых ставкой была ключевая запчасть Уотто против остального корабля Амидалы. В дополнение к сделке Квай-Гон после заезда обменял у старьёвщика под на его водителя (т. е. Скайуокера), таким образом выкупив мальчика из рабства. Поскольку Шми вызволить так и удалось, Энакин сердечно попрощался с ней, обещав позже вернуться, а затем отбыл на отремонтированной яхте с остальными. Прибыв на Корусант, Энакин предстал перед Высшим Советом джедаев. Против принятия подростка в Орден было много факторов, в первую очередь - его возраст. Единственным аргументом за являлось мнение о том, что найденный человеческий юноша - тот самый Избранный, о котором гласило древнее Пророчество. Отложив принятие окончательного решения, Совет направил Оби-Вана и Квай-Гона обратно на Набу, чтобы защитить королеву от забрака Дарта Мола, тайного убийцы лорда Сидиуса. Вскоре после возвращения Амидалы на Набу там состоялась битва между местным населением и дроидами Торговой федерации. Оказавшись в кабине звёздного истребителя N-1, Энакину удалось его запустить. Сбив троих дроидек при помощи бортового оружия - протонных торпед, Скайуокер случайно включил автопилот, который вывел его на орбиту, где уже вовсю шло сражение за вражеский флагман «Саак'ак». В то же время королевская стража во главе лично с Падме билась за дворец, а сопровождающие её джедай вступили с преградившим им путь Молом в бой на световых мечах. При помощи R2-D2, оставленного в том же истребителе, Эни удалось получить доступ к ручному управлению, но тут их подбил неприятельский «стервятник», и истребитель влетел в ангар упомянутого разрушителя, где располагался центральный сервер управления дроидами. Воспользовавшись столь удобным случаем (который Квай-Гон считал провидением Силы), Энакин торпедировал главный реактор, вызвав, в конечном итоге, разрушение всего корабля, при котором погиб Долтей Дофайн, как и остальной персонал, а наземные силы без искусственного интеллекта оказались парализованы и потерпели поражение. После возвращения, Скайуокер присутствовал на похоронах Джинна, павшего в бою с Владыкой Молом в его отсутствие. Перед смертью своего наставника Оби-Ван дал тому клятву обучить Эни джедайскому ремеслу. Узнав о последней воле магистра Джинна, гранд-мастер Йода всё же дал своё согласие. Так Энакин Скайуокер стал падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Позже они, вместе с Амидалой и другими участниками минувшей битвы, отмечали на Набу освобождение города Тида. Падаван Кеноби Способности Скайуокера росли вместе с ним, серьёзно опережая опыт, поскольку обучение юноша начал с большим опозданием. Такой дисбаланс сделал курсанта чересчур высокомерным. Тем не менее, Энакин боготворил своего мастера Кеноби, считая, что «нет никого лучше». К четырнадцати годам падаван собрал свой первый световой меч на планете Илум. Согласно старинной джедайской традиции, после сборки Кеноби официально уведомил своего ученика, что «в этом оружии заключена его жизнь». Вместе Скайуокер и Кеноби пережили немало приключений. Так, однажды падаван спас мастера после падения в гнездо гундарков на Ванкоре. Спустя три года после битвы при Набу, Скайуокер вознамерился произвести впечатление на своих сверстников в Храме джедаев. В ходе тренировок он одолел учебного дроида, запрограммированного подражать внешности и стилю ранее поверженного Мола. Бой смотрели также Мейс Винду, Кеноби и Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин. Все из присутствующих высоко оценили результаты.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Через некоторое время, когда Скайуокер практиковался в изучении навыка контроля животных, Кеноби сообщил, что Канцлер вызывает его к себе. Пара прибыла к нему в кабинет, где Палпатин попросил составить ему компанию в одном деле, без Оби-Вана. Оставшись вдвоём, Шив и Энакин проследовали в клуб Казакар на уровне 2685, где первый изложил второму озабоченность ситуацией на нижних уровнях города, невозможностью джедаев действовать в данной ситуации эффективно, а также Сенатом, погрязшим в коррупции, как тот же Коландрус, таким образом тонко пытаясь влиять на спутника. Закончив с поручением, политик как бы невзначай спросил джедая, счастлив ли тот, как этого хотел. Энакин гордо ответил, что «обучаться на джедая - это всё, что (ему было) нужно», но ситху всё же удалось посеять в душе молодого человека зерно сомнения. Позже, в Храме, Энакин уведомил Кеноби, что хочет оставить Орден, чувствуя себя в нём чужим и желая подумать над другими перспективами своей жизни, поскольку в девять лет, возможно, сделал неправильный выбор. Он сдал меч мастеру, и тот его принял, но всё же просил ещё раз пересмотреть такое решение. Карнелион-IV Прежде чем ученик дал свой окончательный ответ, по велению Йоды они с учителем откликнулись на загадочный сигнал бедствия с планеты Карнелион IV, которая считалась необитаемой. Что интересно, просили помощи именно у джедаев. Они вылетели по указанным координатам, но челнок был повреждён при входе в атмосферу пролетающими обломками. Оба джедая катапультировались с терпящего бедствие судна и приземлились чуть ниже моря Селадон. Вскоре после посадки их жизнь оказалась под угрозой, поскольку в небе продолжалась некая битва, в связи с чем Кеноби вернул личное оружие Скайуокеру. Когда один из боевых кораблей начал падать, Энакин и Оби-Ван задержали крушение, чем спасли жизни обоих членов экипажа. Двое выживших, Колара и Мать Пран, представились «Открытыми» и ничего не знали о сути джедаев. Они пытались уйти от воздушного судна т. н. «Закрытых», которое также потерпело крушение, но Скайуокер спас пилота по имени Грекер, не дав разбиться в падении насмерть. Раздираемые вековой враждой своих фракций, участники конфликта попытались возобновить сражение на земле, и джедаям пришлось выступить третьей стороной, уничтожив оружие своих новых знакомых и отконвоировав последних в безопасное место. Для облегчения путешествия они использовали уцелевшие части упомянутых кораблей, собрав из двух один, на котором и направились к месту назначения.Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II В ходе перелёта Скайуокер рассказал об их с Кеноби цели визита на планету: найти пославшего сигнал бедствия джедаям. Пран и Грекер выяснили, что сигнал тревоги исходил из расположения местной мусорщицы Серы. During the journey, Kolara told Skywalker about the mysterious kites, before noticing that he was good at fixing things, as he made an adjustment to his lightsaber. Kolara and Pran then had Skywalker repair a bag of droid brains and, seeing his usefulness, threw away his lightsaber and abducted him when a horde of fishers attacked the ship, leaving Kenobi alone with Grecker as the airship crashed''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' below the Celadon Sea. Skywalker was taken to one of the Open's fortresses, where he witnessed as Pran used the processors he had repaired to activate some battle droids. As they left to wage war on the mysterious scavenger (who reminded both Open and Closed of everything they had lost and how badly they had failed)Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV, Skywalker remained with the younger Open, whom he convinced to protect the scavenger and help him get back to Kenobi.Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V Using their help, Skywalker fixed the remaining droids and intervened in the skirmish between the Open and Closed unfolding right next to Sera's fortress. He saved his master from Mother Pran and met with Kolara and Sera, but rather than try to stop the fight, Kenobi had Skywalker repair a communications unit and called the Republic for aid. Soon enough, a taskforce arrived and forced the natives to cease hostilities. In the aftermath, his master offered Skywalker his lightsaber, asking if he was still adamant about leaving the Order, but Skywalker decided to remain a member. Возвращение на Татуин Ten years after Naboo, as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Galactic Republic apart, Skywalker and Kenobi were sent to settle a border dispute on Ansion. Upon their return to Coruscant, an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala prompted the Jedi Council—at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine—to send Skywalker and Kenobi to protect Amidala from future attacks. Anxious to meet her again after so many years, Skywalker was warned by Kenobi not to over-step their duties, but he supported Amidala's decision to use herself as a bait. That night, they stopped Zam Wesell's attempts to kill the Senator with venomous kouhun and captured her, when a mysterious figure killed Wesell before she could tell them who she was working for. Subsequently, the Master-Padawan pair were sent on separate missions by the Council—Skywalker, on his first solo mission, would protect Amidala on Naboo, whereas Kenobi continued on an investigation on Amidala's aggressors that would take him to Kamino. While on Naboo, as he experienced inner conflict between his strong desires for her and his duties as a Jedi, Skywalker revealed to Amidala his love for her, but she refused since Skywalker was not supposed to form attachments as a Jedi, even though she felt the same for him. Skywalker was also troubled by dreams of his mother in suffering, which prompted him to return to Tatooine and rescue her, to which Amidala agreed to accompany him. On Tatooine, the two located Watto, who revealed that he had sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. The couple then visited the Lars farm only to discover that Shmi had been abducted by Tusken Raiders about a month before their arrival, and was feared dead. Determined to save her at all costs, Skywalker took the swoop bike of his stepbrother, Owen Lars, and went looking for his mother. Though he managed to find her in a Tusken camp, she died in his arms moments later. Consumed with grief and rage, Skywalker slaughtered the entire village of Tusken Raiders—men, women, and even children. Only then, Skywalker brought his mother's body back to the homestead, where her funeral was held, and when he claimed he would become so powerful in the Force to stop the people he loved from dying. The event would leave him full of pain and guilt, for failing her and failing as a Jedi, as well as haunted by the prospect of letting go of the people he loved. Джеонозис It was then that Skywalker received a message from Kenobi telling him of Separatist presence on Geonosis, which they retransmitted to Coruscant so that the Jedi Council could see it for themselves. Upon learning he had been captured, Skywalker and Amidala departed for the planet, where they entered one of the factories (where his lightsaber was destroyed) but were subsequently captured and placed with Kenobi into the Petranaki arena to be executed by beasts. However, the trio managed to avoid the creatures (in Skywalker's case, a reek), only to be surrounded by droidekas on Count Dooku's orders. However, a Jedi assault team, led by Mace Windu, arrived to rescue them. Nevertheless, they fought a losing battle against B2 battle droids, until Master Yoda arrived with the newly-established Grand Army of the Republic and safely boarded the survivors of the arena—including Skywalker, Kenobi and Amidala—onto LAAT/i gunships. As the battle raged between the clone army and the Separatist Droid Army, they caught sight of Dooku; though Amidala and a trooper were knocked from the troop bay by a cannon blast, Skywalker and Kenobi continued to pursue the Count to a secret hangar, where they engaged him in a duel. Both were defeated, and though Kenobi suffered minor wounds, Skywalker lost his right forearm. It was then that Yoda arrived and fought with Dooku until the Sith Lord made his escape on his solar sailer. Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement for his lost arm and, while Kenobi returned to Coruscant, Skywalker accompanied Amidala to Naboo, where they were secretly married, their sole attendants being their faithful droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. Войны клонов Кристофсис Тет «Зловещий» Исчезновение R2-D2 Флоррум Квелл и Маридун Орто Плутония Вирус «Синий призрак» Рилот Похищение голокрона Фелуция Зверь Зилло Кейто-Неймодия Джеонозис Ванкор Балит Камино Кризис в Сенате Датомирская угроза Мортис Цитадель Исчезновение падавана Мон Кала Набу Умбара Зайгеррия Похищение Палпатина Ондерон Суд над Асокой Тано Заговор на Камино Возвращение Кловиса Секрет Сайфо-Диаса Путешествие Йоды Утапау Анаксис Вос и Вентресс Мандалор Корусант Возникновение и правление Галактической Империи Приказ 66 Дуэль на Мустафаре Восстание на Рилоте Кампания Теллера Лотал Дуэль на Малакоре Галактическая гражданская война Украденные планы Дуэль на Звезде Смерти Битва при Явине Саймун-1 Отголоски Явина Переговоры на Татуине Под командованием Тагге Армия дроидов Воины Кайло Отцовство Антан-Прайм Шу-Торун Врогас-Вас Война на Шу-Торуне Охота за Кайло Хот Облачный город Искупление После смерти Наследие За кулисами Энакин Скайуокер, под своим ситским именем Дарт Вейдер, впервые появился в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии Звёздных Войн «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». За историю франшизы он успел стать культовым персонажем и признанным лидером по популярности, по сути, лицом вселенной. Мода на внешность, стиль, манеры поведения, цитаты и пр. быстро разошлась по миру и породила множество разнообразных клише, переросшее сам фильм и связанную продукцию. Пародии Образ Дарта Вейдера стал желанным гостем на различных общественных мероприятиях, догоняя по популярности таких персонажей, как Дед Мороз или Санта-Клаус. Подражатели ставили фильмы (и продолжают это делать) практически всех жанров: как серьёзную приключенческую фантастику, так и комедии (один из ярчайших примеров - фильм ''Космические яйца) и даже совсем выходящие за рамки вещи, вроде порнографической продукции. Шлем Изначально основанный на конструкции средневековых японских доспехов, шлем Вейдера стал расхожим фетишем: любой, примерив его, мог почувствовать себя тёмным владыкой. Предмет также не обошли вниманием подражатели. Так, Дмитрий Пучков, известный переводчик и блоггер, сделавший пародийный перевод первого эпизода новой трилогии Звёздные войны: Буря в стакане, также принял активное участие в разработке серии игр Санитары подземелий, где шлемы похожего дизайна, известные как шлемы системы «Вейдер», доступны как часть снаряжения персонажей. Твои мысли выдают тебя! Фраза «Твои мысли выдают тебя!», произнесённая Вейдером на Звезде Смерти в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда, впоследствии стала крылатой и часто цитировалась, как в первозданном виде, так и неоднократно перевираясь. Авторы вселенной Star Craft, известные своими заимствованиями у «Звёздных войн», в частности, добавили одну из т. н. «пасхалок» в стратегическую компьютерную игру Starcraft: местный воин расы протосов, обладающий сверхспособностями, произносит указанную фразу, если его выбрать на поле боя не меньше пяти раз подряд. Появления * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Лорды ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени'' *''Таркин'' *''Новый рассвет'' *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *''Star Wars: Darth Vader'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' }} Примечания и ссылки Категория:Каноничные статьи